


April Showers Bring May Flowers

by Kawaiicoyote



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl being cute and kind of awkward, F/M, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I thought it was cute at the time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 05:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaiicoyote/pseuds/Kawaiicoyote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on watch Daryl shows Carol a very special kind of trick that involves dandelions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	April Showers Bring May Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even remember what made me think of this. But a scene from Fahrenheit 451 blasted it's way through my mind and I just had to incorporate it into something, which ended up being this. 
> 
> Oh also, I wrote this in the hour I had before work and I didn't get a chance to beta.

She supposes its spring by now. She supposes that it’s April, verging on May if the rains that fall are any indication.

April showers bring May flowers. Carol smiles to herself, the phantom of Sophia’s voice echoing in her mind.

The rains have died off and in their wake have left new growth throughout the prison yards. Weeds and grasses alike, dotted with a spattering of color here and there. Carol leans on the railing of the guard tower and takes a deep breath of the crisp, though slightly muggy, spring air. It’s just early enough that the heat of the day hasn’t gotten too hot, so the smell of the walkers doesn’t reach her yet.

So when she closes her eyes she pretends that things are normal. That she’s just starting her morning by watching the sun come up on her front porch, her little chipped white coffee mug in hand, before she has to get Sophia up for the school bus.

The illusion is broken when a walker rattles the chain length fence, its garbled groans too loud for the peacefulness of Carol’s daydream.

She laughs humorlessly to herself and runs a hand through her hair and resists her urge to waste the ammo of her gun on the thing.

A sharp trill of a whistle catches her attention and her gaze snaps down, hands instinctively going for the rifle slung across her back. But when her eyes land on Daryl the tension and fight or flight kneejerk reaction drains from her.

He smirks up at her from the base of the guard tower; eyes squinted against the sun and full of amusement. Carol rolls her eyes skywards and shoots him a bird; which only causes him to let loose a bark of a laugh. Leave it to Daryl to be the one to catch her daydreaming of long forgotten times.

A moment later she hears him before she sees him bounding up the stairs of the tower, boots loud against the metal.

“Ain’t no good thing t’have yer head in the clouds,” Daryl says in a way of greeting. There’s no bite to his words, only teasing. Carols huffs anyway and turns her back to him, and pretends to be back on watch. Off in the distance she can see Maggie in their little garden and further on she sees Glenn on patrol of the fence.

Unbidden, Daryl slides beside her and takes up leaning against the rail, looking out at the lay of the land. They stay in companionable silence, neither needing to fill the quiet between them with mindless chatter.

It’s Carol who does end up breaking it when she chances a glance at the redneck and does a double take, a laugh startling its way out of her mouth which only causes Daryl to raise an eyebrow at her in question.

“Why do you have a flower in your hair?” Daryl snorts and pushes himself off of the railing, stands a little straighter, and pulls the bright yellow dandelion from its resting spot on his ear.

He rolls the wilted stem between his fingers.

“You know,” he starts off, his tongue darting out to wet his sun chapped lips, “these flowers got a trick to em.”

That perks Carol’s attention, making her step just a bit closer to him.

“Oh?” She asks, leaning back against the railing. Daryl nods and looks at her through his lashes then looks down at the little flower in his hand.

It surprises her when he takes a step towards her, closing the minuscule gap between them, and raises his hand to her.

She nearly yanks back when something soft and dam rubs against her chin. It takes a moment for her mind to register that Daryl is rubbing the dandelion on her skin.

“Why’d you do that?” Carol asks quietly, confused but more curious than anything.

His hand drops away and he tucks the flower back onto its perch on his ear and the smile he gives her is enough to make her breath stutter.

“Cause,” he mumbles already starting to back away from her, eyes full of mischief and something she can’t place, “the trick to those is if ya rub one under ya chin an’ it comes away yella, than it means you supposed t’be in love.”

With that being said he mock salutes her before turning on the heel of his boot and makes his way back down the stairs.

She watches him go, her brows drawn together. Bewildered and catch off guard. He doesn’t look back at her once.

When Carol rubs at her chin and looks down, yellow comes away.

She laughs with a bright smile and watches Daryl’s retreating form make its way into the prison.

The rest of her time on watch she can only wonder if Daryl would have a yellow chin like her or not.

Something in the back of her mind tells her he would. 

**Author's Note:**

> *twiddles thumbs* Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
